Euphoria
by moon-childxo
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is dealing with a huge heartbreak; Dyeing her hair various colors, getting drunk, smoking pot, and indulging in various men is her way of coping with the intense heartache. But what happens when one of those men she decides to indulge in is her ex's older brother? [Adult language, Adult content, Lemons]
1. One: Magenta

**Hello everyone! This is the very first chapter of my story. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this story but there is multiple scenes that I KNOW that I want to write, I just hope that I can put it all together and create a beautiful story for you guys! This story will have lemons, cursing, raunchyness(lol) and probably a tad bit of out of character moments but I'll try my best to portray them well. I'm super nervous! I hope you guys like it. I know for a fact that this story will be long because I have so many random ideas. So yes, here we go with it! Please review, review, review or send me messages to motivate me to update super fast! lol. Okay enough chatter, enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

 **Euphoria**

 **Chapter One**

"MIDNIGHT MEMORIIIIIEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" A purple haired girl sang loudly clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"OOH OOHHH OHHHH!" A dark haired girl next to her chimed in playfully.

"Baby you and me! Stumbling in the street!"

"Singing! Singing! Singing! Singing!"

"MIDNIGHT MEMORRRIIIEEEESSSSS, " now both girl's sang together obnoxiously.

"Pleeeeaaasee!" A girl with deep orange hair that was pulled into two pigtails whined from the back seat.

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes and turned down the volume causing a sigh of relief from the woman in the back of her car.

"Well that's a first; usually you allow Ayame to suffer for another seven songs," the girl in the passenger seat casually said while looking at the buildings pass by.

"I decided to be nice for once," the purple haired girl said with an overly cheerful attitude. "Plus shes been having some serious guy trouble. She probably has a lot on her mind right now." Kagome knew that would spark something.

"Guy problems?!" Sango screeched she immediately turned the upper half of her body around so she could properly face Ayame. Sango is super protective of her friends especially when it came to guys, which was sometimes frustrating.

Kagome made eye contact with Ayame through the rear view mirror. "This is payback for complaining about my music!" She then winked.

"Well tell me what happened?! Naraku acting up again?!" Sango interrupted the two girls.

Ayame sighed and kept quiet for a good ten seconds. "...Isn't he always," she finally said.

"Ayame, when are you going to finally dump that lame ass. He is creepy, fucking 20 years older than us, still lives with his mom-"

"Not everyone can have a perfect love life like you, Sango!" Ayame blurted out getting tired of Sango's usual lecture about Naraku. Ayame's outburst caused Kagome to stiffen. They had this conversation about a thousand times. Ayame hated the thought of being alone, she would rather be in a shitty relationship where at least a guy would show her attention.

"My love life is far from perfect," Sango calmly stated.

"Yeah fucking right. You and Miroku have been together since you guys were fucking fifteen. That's like eight fucking years! I can't even picture myself with someone for eight weeks," Ayame stated. "I would love to have a relationship as long as you and Miroku!" Ayame dreamily looked out the car window, her eyes lit up. "Ah, yes. A long committed relationship and we would have loud crazy sex like how Kagome has with her man whores."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "They are not my man whores...they are...my friends."

"Okay, yeah sure whatever you say," Sango and Ayame said in unison.

Realization swept over Ayame's face. "How come you never pester Kagome about her guy problems?!" Ayame angrily questioned Sango, desperately wanting to take the spot light away from her and Naraku.

"Because I don't have guy problems. There is nothing wrong with having consensual sex with various men." Kagome answered. "Men do it all the time and people never give them shit for it."

Sango slightly cringed. "Except that we all know why you choose to do so..." Sango sensed Kagome's immediate discomfort and decided to drop the subject.

Sango felt like Kagome's situation was entirely different from Ayame's. Ayame was dealing with some creepy-lives-at-home-with-his-mom-and-thinks-World-of-Warcraft-is-life-40-something year old guy who she's only been involved with for only a month but Kagome was trying to get over a two-year-very-intense relationship. Sango was always able to help with Kagome's guy problems but this one was the toughest one yet. Kagome acted like everything was fine and peachy which made it harder to get Kagome to actually talk about it. Having one night stands, smoking more pot than usual, and constantly dying her hair different colors was how she was coping with the heart break. It would be better if Kagome came to her first.

 _'Poor, Kagome,'_ Sango thought.

Kagome parked her dark blue Hyundai Elantra and happily climbed out of the driver's seat. She ran her fingers through her purple hair and smiled at her friends who were getting out of the car. "Don't you just love trips to the hair salon!" She exclaimed. The thought of Jakotsu, her usual hair stylist, massaging her scalp with his skillful fingers made her shudder in delight.

"I guess. I only go to the salon about twice a year. Unlike you, who goes practically every month." Ayame said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! One hundred times yes! You sexy vixen, you!" Jakotsu exclaimed looking at his finished work.

Kagome blushed at Jakotsu's compliment as she shyly ran her fingers through her now deep magenta hair color.

"Who would have known such a bright color would look so sexy on you! My brother is going to be all over your ass!" Jakotsu gushed.

That piqued Kagome's interest. "Brother?"

"Yes! He always had a way with the ladies! I don't know why I never mentioned him to you," Jakotsu said rubbing his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it you and him would be such a beautiful match! You are still single right?"

"Yes. I am," Kagome confirmed while flipping her hair, infatuated by her now deep magenta tresses, she couldn't stop staring at her reflection.

"Oh goodie! I can definitely hook you guys up!" Jaktosu was now more excited than ever. "Okay. Okay. Let me take a picture of you with your new hair so I can post it on my salon's Instagram, when my followers see your fabulous dye job, I know that I'll be booked for the entire month of October!" He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a dozen pictures of her.

"Thank you so much, Jakotsu!" Kagome thanked him after her mini photoshoot was done. She jumped from his extremely tall salon chair and pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome, dear! Here, I have something for you!" Jakotsu made his way to a box of various hair products and pulled out a medium sized bottle. "I'm giving you some of my amazing deep conditioner. You have been coming here so often to do these dye jobs. But don't worry sweetie, I love the practice!" Jaktosu placed the bottle of deep conditioner in her hands. "But please take care of your gorgeous hair while you are at home as well."

"I will definitely use this. Thank you so much!" Kagome hugged him once more. She walked over to the front of the shop where Ayame and Sango were waiting for her. Ayame had gotten a wash and trim and Sango was sporting some fresh new bangs.

"Sango! The baaaangs! I love how it compliments your face," Kagome complimented her best friend.

"You're the one to talk! Your hair is gorgeous, Kagome! I love the dark pink look...it's like a magenta!" Sango gushed sounding similar to Jakotsu.

Ayame nodded in agreement. "You look amazing, Kagome."

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to Stardust, how may I help you?" The now magenta haired girl greeted cheerfully a she heard the little ding indicating that someone had just walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey. A-Are you Kagome?" A very handsome tan man with a long black braid running down his back with a four pointed star tattooed on his forehead questioned. Kagome smiled to herself as she finally recognized the man. Yesterday when she had left Jakotsu's shop he spammed her phone with various pictures of the brother that was mentioned. Jakotsu really wanted Kagome and Bankotsu to hit it off.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Bankotsu," Kagome said while intently studying him. _'I can tell he has a muscular build even though he's wearing a hoodie...Mhm. I bet he's great in bed.'_ She naughtily thought. ' _So attractive! Even though he has that weird tattoo on his forehead...but atleast his bangs slightly covers it...'_

He blushed nervously. "This may seem strange randomly coming to your job. But after my brother spammed my phone with pictures of you, I couldn't help but feel the intense need to see you in person. I told my brother I needed to meet you as soon as possible and he told me where you worked. I bet this looks super creepy..." Bankotsu nervously fiddled with his fingers looking down. "I don't know what I was thinking! Ergh..."

"It's a tad bit weird but...kind of... cute." Kagome didn't want him to feel super awkward. "At least you came by while we were slow!"

Bankotsu smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood. The coffee shop that the magenta haired vixen worked at was definitely slow, which was good since he wouldn't want anyone witnessing this embarrassing moment. "I would love to take you out, Kagome. Would you do me the honor?"

Kagome lightly blushed at his gentlemanly request. Usually she found herself with complete airheads or guys who weren't so...formal and polite. It seemed like that he would really treat her like a princess. She knew that deep down she was definitely not ready to settle down especially since she was still recovering from the huge break up...even though it's been almost a year.

 _'I don't have to settle down with him or anything. But I guess I won't sleep with him till about...two weeks of dating?'_ She thought.

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

"Ah. Yeeees! Yes...oh my go-" Kagome broke out into a loud moan in the middle of her chants. Bankotsu was underneath her furiously rubbing her clit bringing her to another orgasm as she rode him; her movements slowed down a bit as she tried to recover from her orgasm causing Bankotsu to flip them over so now he was on top. She tiredly opened her legs wider giving him easier access, he plunged back into her sweet and dripping wet core and kept up a fast but steady pace.

"God you're so tight" He groaned.

Kagome smirked at this and started to massage and caress her breasts, knowing that it always drove her sex partners crazy.

Bankotsu noticed her sexy movements and knew he wouldn't last for long. God she was so damn sexy. Her perky breasts slightly bouncing in her hands as he steadily fucked her, her big brown eyes that looked so innocent when he first met her but now they were filled with so much lust, and her long sprawled out magenta hair contrasting with his black bed sheets.

"I'm g-going to...c-cum..." Bankotsu forced out, he quickened his pace sweat dripping down his face. He immediately removed himself from his little sex kitten, took off the condom, and ejaculated all over Kagome's stomach.

"And I thought you were an innocent gentleman," Kagome teased as she watched the white-ish clear liquid running down the sides of her stomach.

Bankotsu was breathing heavily when he finally caught his breath he plopped himself next to Kagome. "That was amazing,"

Kagome grinned feeling satisfied with herself, she started to crawl out of his bed and began looking for a stray towel to wipe up her stomach.

"Kagome...?"Bankotsu nervously spoke.

She chuckled at his nervousness. He just got done fucking her and was now nervous as if they just met. What a strange man he was.

"Mhm?" She answered.

"There's this Halloween party..."

"Sure! I'll go with you!" Kagome interrupted. She definitely needed Halloween plans, Sango and Ayame were the worst at making early plans. She didn't want to be stuck roaming for parties to crash on Halloween night. That almost never works out.

"Will you?! Yes!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "What are you going as?'"

"Mhm. I'm not sure yet. Maybe a sexy Playboy bunny? Or a slutty fairy? I dunno. Something that you can easily rip me out of," Kagome said with a wink.

Bankotsu heavily blushed at her flirting.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. _'It's as if he's only confident with me while we are having sex.'_

* * *

Before Kagome knew it, it was already Halloween night. For the past couple of weeks her and Bankotsu have been seeing each other frequently, only to get a quick bite to eat and then they would end up tangled together in his sheets. She liked it that way but knew Bankotsu wanted more.

"Where is the party again?" Ayame asked dressed in a sexy brown wolf costume. Even though she was already a wolf demon she thought it would be funny to dress as a literal wolf. The short brown faux fur skirt definitely showed off her long muscular legs.

"I'm not sure actually. Bankotsu just claimed that it was at some mansion," Kagome answered trying to zip up her corset in the back. She decided to be Luna the black cat from her favorite childhood anime, Sailor Moon. She had on a black tight corset that pushed her boobs up, some black high-waist leather shorts, black shiny pumps, and a black cat tail and cat ears that she got from the Halloween store. She had a perfectly drawn yellow upside down crescent moon on her forehead and bright red lipstick.

Kagome's phone vibrated a few times and saw that Bankotsu texted her saying he was outside. "Let's go, Ayame. Bank is outside,"

Ayame excitedly grabbed her purse, bottle of tequila and headed for the door with Kagome. She loved parties and getting wasted. Sango wasn't much of a party person, so she decided to stay at their apartment that the three girl's shared. Miroku was going to come over with some scary movies for them to watch.

* * *

Kagome and Ayame both were taking a few swigs of the tequila as Bankotsu drove to the mansion party. It was obvious that the girls were pretty tipsy as they giggled and chattered very loudly in the car.

"It seems that you guys take pre-gaming very seriously," Bankotsu concluded, a little irritated since he wanted to go with just Kagome, not her loud wolf demon friend.

"Everybody knows you're supposed to go to parties a little buzzed!" Ayame yelled happily as she leaned forward from the backseat.

"We're almost there..." Bankotsu muttered .

Kagome took another swig of the tequila and decided to take in surroundings to see if she knew where Bankotsu was driving to. Kagome's eyes widen when she saw the street name they had just driven by: _Ginza Drive._

 _'We're near Inuyasha's place.'_ She thought, she looked down at her lap.

Ayame noticed her friend's heart beat racing.

"Kagome-" Ayame started but was interrupted by Bankotsu declaring that they were finally at the mansion.

Kagome looked up and the color drained from her face.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Ayame worried noticing her friend's sudden paleness.

"Wow! There's already so much people here and it's only 10pm!" Bankotsu observed excitedly. "I heard the Taisho's throw the _best_ parties! Let's go, Kagome!" Bankotsu practically jumped out of his seat and slammed his car door and walking over to Kagome's side. He opened her door and helped her out of his red mustang.

Kagome could have sworn that her heart had stopped. Her knees became weak. She intensely stared at the mansion. Loud music was bumping, red cups and a few beer cans were sprawled out on the lawn. A few guys were hanging outside at the front door passing around a lit blunt.

Kagome wondered if one of those guys was Inuyasha. She couldn't tell they were still pretty far from the mansion since there were already so many cars parked in front of it.

She spent so many nights and days at this mansion. Was he still with Kikyo? After their breakup last year she made sure to not know anything about him. She completely cut him out of her life. She didn't even want to _speak_ about him to her closest friends. She felt her chest slowly tighten and her throat started to burn.

Worried, Ayame got out of the car and latched herself onto Kagome's arm, and whispered "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"This is Inuyasha's party..."

Ayame's face held utter shock. She knew Taisho sounded familiar.

"Why are we just standing here! Let's go guys!" Bankotsu yelled as he gripped Kagome's hand and practically dragged her to the mansion causing Ayame to lose her grip on her friend.

Ayame gulped and followed the couple towards the mansion. _'This can't be good.'_

* * *

 **Okay! Sorry guys for making such a long first chapter! I just really wanted to get the main plot out and stuff. lol. But yes I do not own One Direction's song "Midnight Memories". And I thought it would be cool to make Kagome frequently change her hair color because that's exactly what I did when I was dealing with a bad heartbreak and I heard a lot of girl's use that as a coping method when having a broken heart. Changing hair color, getting piercings, tattoos...anything to make them feel like they have control of their life again. But yes anyways! I have so much planned for the next chapter! ;) Please leave reviews!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **moon-childxo**


	2. Two: Hennessy

**Hi guys! I've been super super super busy. Sorry for the late reply! I promise another chapter very very soon...within this week! For now enjoy this long chapter. And let me hear your thoughts!**

 **Euphoria**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

The party was extremely crowded to the point that Kagome relaxed a bit.

 _'Running into Inuyasha would be a very slim chance,"_ She thought as she sqeezed through the crowd so she can get to the punch bowl that she knew was spiked.

Bankotsu had ran off with some old friends from college but he promised that he would be back in a second and Ayame was off dancing on some Panther demon.

Kagome finally reached the giant punch bowl, she grabbed a plastic red cup and filled it up to the top. She took her first sip and felt like she wanted to die. She swallowed deeply so that her stomach wouldn't force it back out. Someone had put multiple types of liquor in it. This wasn't just regular spiked punch this was jungle juice; she assumed someone didn't bother to put fruits in it.

 _'If this is what everyone is drinking then there is going to be a lot of blacked out people in about...1 hour...'_ Kagome was taken out of her thoughts as a girl accidentally bumped into her from behind causing her to spill some of her drink on her chest.

"I'm SSSSSOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYY!" The girl from behind yelled over the loud music.

"It's fine! It's fine!" Kagome yelled back trying to hide her annoyance. She took a napkin and started to dab at her cleavage.

"No! No! Let me help you!" The girl begged; she quickly grabbed for some napkins.

"It's fine!" Kagome exclaimed as she continued to look down attempting to clean up her cleavage that was now becoming sticky. She turned towards the girl and she held in a gasp.

The girl in her pure white spandex body suit had a fuzzy halo up above her head and white fluffy angel wings. She had long straight black hair and bluntly cut front bangs.

"K-Kikyo?!" Kagome stuttered loudly.

"Mhm?!" The girl dressed as an angel quickly folded the napkins she grabbed so she could help. "Do I know you?" The girl looked up and her face went from concerned to a smug smirk. "Kagome," she firmly stated. "You would be the last person I would expect to be at this-"

Kagome quickly took off before Kikyo could finish. She squeezed between all the party guests, there were so many people. The loud music and the flashing LED lights became extremely unpleasant. She knew there were plenty of guests rooms that she could lock herself in. This was the very last place she wanted to be right now. Kikyo being at the party definitely confirmed that her and Inuyasha were most likely still a thing.

* * *

Sesshomaru was beyond annoyed. Not only was his annoying little half brother throwing a party in their mansion but he was still pissed off about him and Kagura no longer being together. He was sprawled out on his bed looking at the big screen TV in front of him. Lucky for him; his room had a barrier that he placed allowing him to enjoy his shows in peace. All the loud music, loud chatting, and puking drunk people were unable to reach his sensitive ears. But he was growing an appetite for some Cheese Nips and he would have to leave his room to retrieve them. If only the maids weren't already off the clock he would have ordered one of them to get his precious snack for him. Oh how his life sucked.

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Sesshomaru quickly glanced over at his cell to see who texted him. He frowned when he saw that it was just AT&T reminding him that he had to pay his phone bill within the upcoming week. He deeply sighed.

 _'This god damn woman has me over here watching my phone! It should be the other way around.'_

Kagura and Sesshomaru only dated for a short amount of time but he was sure she was going to be his mate. She was a powerful wind demon, attractive, and her best quality was the fact that she didn't annoy him like majority of the females he came across. He knew she would make a delightful obedient wife and she wasn't too bad in bed either. Their relationship definitely had potential but she randomly decided to break it off after them dating for almost two months. She gave no real reason. Inuyasha has been constantly teasing him saying that she finally found someone who didn't have a stick up his ass majority of the time. Sesshomaru would always scoff at his feeble-minded brother's claim .

 _'I'm extremely interesting.'_

* * *

Kagome quickly squeezed her way through the party guests as she prayed that she wouldn't run into Inuyasha.

 _'If I see him now...I don't know what I would do.'_ She felt her eyes tingle as she tried to hold in the tears. She's been doing so good with keeping her thoughts about him limited. Now all of the sadness and frustration were hitting her ten fold. She began walking upstairs until she felt a hand touching her ass.

"Baby! You are looking so fucking gooooooood!"

She recognized that voice from anywhere. She plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around.

"Hey, Kouga," She greeted the obviously drunk wolf demon. His speech was slightly slurred and he had a bottle of Hennessy in his hand.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Kags," He said with a pout. He had his long black hair in a high ponytail and he was dressed as a gladiator. His body was extremely toned. Kagome knew he picked that costume so he could show off his rock hard body. She rolled her eyes at the thought, Kouga has been trying to bed her for years. He was one of Miroku's friends.

"I know. It's been so long. But I have to be somewhere right now," Kagome lied, she tried to scram when she felt his strong hands grab her waist.

"Come on. Wherever you're going, can wait. We can share this bottle!" He flashed her a smile causing his dimples to lightly show.

Kagome would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive but she was just not interested. His attitude was such a turn off. She prepared to turn him down for the 50th time when she suddenly saw a flash of silver long hair as she looked beyond Kouga.

 _'Holy shit!'_

Inuyasha was dressed in a samurai costume and it appeared that he was looking for someone.

 _'Probably Kikyo.'_ She bitterly thought.

As Inuyasha scanned the crowd he glanced up at his stairs and he ended up doing a double take causing their eyes to lock.

 _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ Kagome chanted internally.

"Kouga, I have to go!" Kagome began making her way up the stairs as her heart pounded deafeningly.

Kouga grabbed her arm. "You're not escaping me, you sexy little kitten!" He cooed.

Kagome saw Inuyasha slowly making his way up the stairs and quickly grabbed Kouga's arm.

"On second thought, Kouga. I have a place that we can go to!" Kagome quickly lead him up the long stairs and they entered the first guest room that appeared when they got up stairs.

Kagome slammed the door behind her and slid down the door.

 _'He was approaching me. What was he going to tell me? He has nothing worthy to tell me! Damn this situation. I just want to go home.'_

"I always knew that you would come around," Kouga cockily stated. He unscrewed the cap off the Hennessy and took a huge swig. His mouth puckered up from the intense taste of the alcohol. He shook his head as if trying to sober himself up. "Come here and let me show you a good time." He sat down on the guest bed.

Kagome shook her head in annoyance. "Kouga, I don't even think that you can handle this," She seductively challenged and began walking closer to him.

"Yooouuu wannaaahh bet?!" Kouga exclaimed and took another swig. His eyes hung low.

Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you take a little nap for me and then we can get down to business?" She suggested. He happily nodded his head in a daze and she lightly pushed him causing him to fall back. Just in a matter of seconds he was passed out.

"Well thank god for that." Kagome told herself. She ran her fingers through her magenta hair thinking of the best thing she can do right now. She took the bottle of alcohol that Kouga was drinking from and lightly cracked open the door checking of the coast was clear.

She exited the door and tried to regain her memory of the house.

 _'If I remember correctly I think this was the guest room that had the really nice balcony.'_ Kagome proudly thought and opened the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid comfortably in his bed consumed with Parks and Recreation playing on his TV that he didn't notice his room door open. He looked over at who in the seven hells would have the audacity to enter his room without knocking and he was immediately met with confusion.

"Who the fuck are you?" He coldly asked, pausing the show. He mentally cursed himself for not putting up a stronger barrier that would keep people from coming in as well.

Kagome blushed as she realized she just entered Sesshomaru's room. "I'm so sorry! So very sorry! I thought this was the guest room with the balcony!"

"Why are you roaming my house? Party go-ers are supposed to stay _down_ stairs."

"I-I-I...I'm just in a weird s-situation-" Kagome stuttered nervously, she only talked to her ex's older brother on a few occasions.

"Oh." Sesshomaru suddenly cut her off. "You are that wench my brother dumped."

Kagome's face turned an even brighter red. "I actually dumped _him."_ She corrected him.

"Either way. Leave my room, woman." He demanded and unpaused the show.

Kagome recognized the actor's voice playing on the television. "Oh wow! I love Parks and Rec!" She gushed.

Her sudden outburst caused Sesshomaru to roll his amber eyes.

"Do you think this Sesshomaru cares about your interest. Leave my room."

She ignored him and closed the door behind her and sat down at the edge of his bed. "Aw sweet! This is the episode where Andy and April gets married. I love them together!"

Sesshomaru sighed deeply. "Leave."

Kagome turned around to face him. He was sprawled out in a pair of gym shorts and a shirt with the sleeves cut off and his long silver hair was sloppily thrown in a high bun. She has never seen him look so casual. Usually he's perfectly dressed and not a hair strand out of place.

"I'm in a really complicated situation right now and I can't go back out there," She explained hoping he would just allow her to stay. She was paranoid that Inuyasha would see her again and plus Parks and Recreation was her all time favorite show. She finished all seven seasons in one week.

"I do not care for your personal life." Sesshomaru was beyond disgusted. He was just trying to peacefully enjoy his favorite show and this human wench just barges in and begs to stay.

"I'll be absolutely quiet. I just can't go back out there right now!" She begged.

He stayed silent.

She smiled and continued to watch her beloved show. _'If Inuyasha is looking for me this would be the last place he would look!'_ She happily thought. She unscrewed the Hennessy bottle and took a long swig so that all of her nerves could completely vanish.

"Want to have a drink?" She offered holding up the bottle.

"I don't share drinks." He simply stated not taking his eyes off the show. His nose wrinkled in disgust from the thought of sharing a drink from a female he didn't even know. _'I don't know where that mouth has been'_

* * *

A couple hours passed and Kagome was pretty tipsy. Just enough to have complete control of her actions but just enough where she found herself relaxing. She was happy tipsy earlier in the car ride to the party but finding out where she was definitely killed her buzz.

She began telling Sesshomaru why she loved Ron Swanson's character so much. She found herself talking a alot since Sesshomaru wasn't talking at all and the alcohol was turning her into a chatterbox.

 _'When will this woman shut up? Why is she here?'_ Sesshomaru internally whined. Whining was definitely beneath him. Sesshomaru was a yokai of action.

"You know I would have never thought you were the type to watch Parks and Recreation," Kagome broke him out his thoughts.

"Hnnh"

"Do you ever talk?"

"The real question here is do you ever _not_ talk?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. He paused Parks and Recreation and decided to finally get out of bed to get rid of the pest. "Woman, it's been around two hours since you've been here. You're lucky that I even allowed you to stay longer than a second. You've overstayed your visit. Leave now," he commanded in his deep smooth voice.

Kagome gave him a puppy dog look. "Please, don't let me leave. I'm in a very complicated situation right now. I'll call my date and see if he's finally ready and then I'll have him pick me up," Kagome took out her cell phone and began calling Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru grunted. "Whatever gets you out of here sooner."

 **Hey! This is Bankotsu and I'm unable to pick up right now. Please leave a message after the beep.**

Kagome sheepishly hung up avoiding eye contact with the angry youkai.

"I'll just try Ayame's phone," Kagome suggested and quickly found her number. After about five rings; Kagome was going to give up but Ayame finally answered.

"Hey! Ayame! Are you ready to leave now? Where's Bank?"

"Ohhhh mmyyyy goooood, hiiiii! Where have you been girrrrrrrrrrrl? This is like the beeessst party everrrrrrr," Ayame squealed into the phone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How could you leave me alone, Ayame?! You know this is the very last house I want to be in right now! I saw Inuyasha and I think he saw me too! And now I can't roam around by myself in fear that I'll run into him again! Please come get me from upstairs and let's fucking leave."

"Okaaayy. You just said so muuuuch just now,"

"Ayame! Focus!" Kagome yelled and then sighed rubbing her face in frustration. "Find Bankotsu. Come upstairs and get me. Then we _GO._ "

"Fiiiiiiine," Ayame agreed and then hung up.

"You are such a fool. You didn't tell her where you specifically was. This is going to take forever. Just wait outside my room door." Sesshomaru said, he opened his room signaling her to leave.

"Why do you want me to leave so much?!" Kagome yelled at him. "Don't you see that I'm in a very weird predicament right now?"

"This is a very huge house and there should be a lot of people down there. The chances of you running into him are low."

"Didn't you just hear my phone conversation?! I already ran into him!"

"I take my privacy very seriously. You are lucky I let you stay here at all. You are asking for too much," Sesshomaru was beginning to get very frustrated. This was the last thing that he would have wanted. He looked over at his window and wondered if he could just throw her out of it. That would definitely teach her a lesson. But getting into a physical altercation with a woman especially with a human would not look good. His father would not allow him to live it down.

"Hey! Sesshomaru, come here will ya? I need help with something!" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell from down the hall.

Kagome gasped. "Holy shit! I have to find a way to leave!"

Sesshomaru's face showed his usual bored expression but he had a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'm busy with something. So come in here," Sesshomaru called out to Inuyasha. He opened his room door wider.

Kagome shot him a death glare. "How could you?" She whispered softly enough for only him to hear. She quickly looked around and found Sesshomaru's closet. She ran in hoping that Inuyasha would ignore her scent that probably filled the room.

"Get the fuck-" Sesshomaru was about to tell her but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Do you know where the maids keep the cleaning supplies?" Inuyasha leaned against the door frame.

"No. Why on earth would I know that?" Sesshomaru slightly scrunched his nose from the thought of doing house work.

"There's so much throw up downstairs and it's irritating the fuck out of the demons and hanyous. Shit, even the humans. I need to get rid of the smell."

"You let those people ruin our house?"

"Not _ruin_ the house. It just fucking stinks." Inuyasha suddenly realized there was another scent in his older brother's room. "Speaking of scents...why does it smell like..." Inuyasha trailed off and an image of Kagome running up the stairs with that wolf demon he hated popped in his mind.

 _'But why in Sesshomaru's room? There's no way she would ever be in here..."_ Inuyasha thought.

"Well I don't know where they are. Now if you will excuse me. I have a bigger problem to take care of." Sesshomaru slowly started closing his room door so that Inuyasha could catch the hint to leave.

Inuyasha laughed at this. "Yeah right! Like you have important stuff to do now. You've been moping over Kagura for the past couple of days." Inuyasha made his way back to the party.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't _mope_ _."_ Sesshomaru finally said and closed his door.

"You're dealing with a bad break up?" Kagome asked now outside of his closet.

"Mind your business, female." Sesshomaru blankly said and laid back down on his bed.

Kagome went over to the bottle of Hennessy that she laid on the floor. "Drinking will make you feel better." She said with a sly smile.

"I know how to deal with my...emotions."

"Do you really?" Kagome asked with a slight teasing tone. "If you take a swig of this, I'll leave." She brought the brown bottle of alcohol close to his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up with a pounding headache and the smell of alcohol on his own breath almost made him gag. He lifted the covers over his head to block out the sunlight that was brightly shining through his curtains. _'Is the sun always this bright?'_ He thought in annoyance. His demon senses were all out of wack.

He still smelt the human girl's scent all over his room though and that bothered him greatly. He tried to remember exactly what happened last night but his nausea was fully taking over.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyelid and immediately closed them again when she realized how bright the sunlight was in the room. The walls in the room were white so the sun was bouncing off of them even more.

 _'Wait...my bedroom walls are painted mint green...?'_

She gulped and realized her body was pretty sore. She checked under the covers and just as she thought she was completely nude with various marks on her. Mainly a little claw marks and a few hickeys here and there. She knew she had a crazy sexual night.

 _'Bankotsu's walls are dark blue...'_

She took a deep breath and turned herself around and was met with a pool of long silver hair that was falling out of it's sloppy bun.

"Holy fuck." She breathed.

The figure was curled up in a ball and it lazily turned it self around so it was facing her. The figure kept it's face covered obviously trying to shield their eyes from the bright sun as well.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome whispered as she pulled the covers off the figure.

Her face went pale.

"SESSHOMARU?!" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance and immediately covered his extremely sensitive pointed ears. This hangover was going to be the death of him. He pulled the covers back over his head. He would deal with the bitch later. Right now he knew he was going to hurl.

"NO. NO. NO." She immediately pulled the covers over her head. "FUCK. NO. OH MY GOD. YOU'RE HIS _BROTHER_."

" _Half_ brother," He weakly corrected her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys loved this chapter! 3**


	3. Three: Hangover

**Back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **-moon-childxo**

 **Euphoria**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Hangover**

* * *

Kagome scrambled for her kitty costume which was thrown around in Sesshomaru's bedroom. "I cannot believe this is happening," She whispered to herself.

"Would you stop saying that." Sesshomaru demanded. He was laying on his bed with one of his pillows covering his face. He was still trying to regain his composure. He hated the fact that this woman was seeing him so vulnerable.

"Dude. This is a huge deal. I _slept_ with my ex's older brother!" She exclaimed and then shuddered. Sure, Sesshomaru was attractive but sleeping with him just seemed so...wrong. He seems so lifeless and dull its a surprise that she even has scratches and hickeys all over.

 _'Maybe because he was drunk. I bet when he's sober he's the most boringest lay. Not as wild and passionate as Inuyasha...'_ Kagome shook those thoughts out of her head. It was not the time to compare the two. Even though she knew that Inuyasha was the better pick.

She finally found her black corset but it had a split in the middle. She shook her head. _'This costed 60 bucks.'_ She then heard a low groan. "Sesshomaru just throw up already. You'll feel so much better."

Sesshomaru got up from his bed and wobbled over to his computer chair and saw down at his desk so he could be sitting up right. "I hate throwing up. Throwing up is beneath me. It's so disgus-" In a matter of seconds he was throwing up all over his carpet.

Kagome quickly covered her nose. "Ew. What the fuck, Sesshomaru. You were like five inches away from a trash can!"

The Great Demon Lord took a deep breath and went to his personal bathroom.

Kagome shook her head in disgust. "Ugh. Why meeeee."

* * *

"Thank you for the ride home." Kagome said as she hopped out of Sesshomaru's black jaguar.

"I wanted you out of my presence," Sesshomaru answered, he was sporting some shades.

"Atleast accept the thank you, asshole," Kagome dryly stated, she crossed her arms expecting an apology but Sesshomaru drove away.

She sighed and walked up to the second floor and opened her apartment door.

Ayame was still passed out in the Taisho living room floor with a whole bunch of other people, she actually saw Inuyasha passed out near the living room's fireplace. As for Bankotsu...well she didn't know at all. Either way she just wanted to take a nice hot shower and climb into _her_ bed and get some proper sleep.

There was too much things going through her head at the moment. All of the thoughts were really about Inuyasha. Such as what was he going to say to her if she had stayed at the stairs and waited for him to come up or how is him and Kikyo doing? And does he ever think about her? Does he miss her? Would he have thrown her out of the party? After all he did _her_ wrong.

Usually after a long night of partying Kagome enjoyed getting one of her bath bombs from Lush and taking a nice hot soothing bath but instead she settled on taking a hot shower. All of the scratches and hickeys that Sesshomaru left on her body stared back at her. The marks weren't noticeable once she had put on a pair of sweatpants and a big cozy shirt. She climbed into her bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _"Look at me, Kagome." Inuyasha firmly told her. He intensely looked into her big brown eyes. Golden amber orbs meeting chocolate brown ones. "I love you...no matter what. Please just don't pay attention to what Kikyo is telling you. I love you. And only you. She just wants you to be jealous."_

 _Kagome began to cry harder. "I-I don't k-kn-"_

 _"Shhh." Inuyasha placed his finger against her lips. "Don't pay attention to her bullshit."_

 _Kagome swallowed deeply and sniffled. She nodded her head and puckered her lips indicating that she wanted to feel his lips._

 _He smiled at her cute gesture and kissed her tenderly. "Now please...stop crying, baby."_

 _Kagome happily sighed. Her tears stopped falling and her face lightened up. 'God, I love you' she thought to herself._

 _"Come." She told him. She got up from her couch and grabbed his hand. "Let me show you how much I love you."_

 _Inuyasha smirked knowing what she was referring to. He followed her to her bedroom. He loved when her roommates weren't there, they didn't have to worry about making too much noise._

 _She closed her bedroom door behind them; locking it. He sat down at the edge of her bed and she slowly walked to him._

 _He smelt her arousal growing stronger every step she took. He loved how she was wearing one of his shirts. It stopped just below her perfect round ass. Speaking of her ass, as soon as she was close enough he reached out and grabbed both cheeks so that she was able to straddle him._

 _"Someone is eager," She seductively purred in his ear._

 _He shuddered and greedily started to lick and suck on the crook of her neck._

 _"I'm taking control this time," Kagome declared. She released his grip from her and got on her knees._

 _Inuyasha's breathing immediately picked up when he realized what she was referring to. He started to unbuckle his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles._

 _Kagome happily noticed his bulge in his boxer briefs just waiting to be free. She peeled them down ever so slowly causing him to slightly rise his hips so that she could hurry up._

 _"Don't rush me," she warned a hint of pure dominance in her voice._

 _Inuyasha loved when she was like this. So dominating and sultry. If she kept at it, there was going to be no blow job. Just him bending her over and pounding into her over and over until she screamed from pleasure._

 _She finally got his boxer briefs off and she hungrily stared at his throbbing cock. She gripped it with one hand looking deep into his eyes and used her other hand to slowly massage his balls._

 _He inhaled sharply at the sudden feeling of her grabbing his most sensitive region. Without him realizing it he started to slowly raise his hips up and down so she could start jacking him off._

 _She wickedly grinned at his eagerness and slowly licked the top of his penis. Swirling her tongue around it causing him to precum even more._

 _"Kagome..." She heard him whisper lustfully. She smirked at this and continued tonguing around the head of his cock and then began doing long slow licks up and down his shaft. Teasing him. Oh how she loved how he tasted. She eyed his strong abs, that precious 'v' that she loved so much on him, those magenta stripes going down on each side of his hips._

 _She looked up at him. His face was full of lust and...and..._

 _"Sesshomaru?" She questioned._

* * *

Kagome immediately woke up with light sweat dripping down her face. "What the _fuck?_ " She ran her fingers through her hair and checked the digital clock near her bed. "5:23 PM" She slept for almost 5 hours. "What the fuck was up with that dream?" She asked her self aloud.

 _'Not only did i dream of Inuyasha...but it turned out to be Sesshomaru...?'_

She decided the best thing to do was to get out of bed and go to the living room to see what her other roommates were doing.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"You were sleeping for so long! I bet you're so well rested," Ayame added as she continued to stare at her laptop, she had one headphone in her ear. Sango was sitting on the couch watching netflix on their TV and so was Ayame except that she was on her own laptop. Sango was watching Orange is the New Black and Ayame was watching Grey's Anatomy.

"I know," Kagome simply answered. She didn't know what to really say without blurting out that she slept with Inuyasha's older brother.

She shuttered at the thought.

Her roommates looked at her strangely. "You have this unfamiliar scent on you...I don't know who it is though. Who were-"

"I'm starving is there any food made?" Kagome quickly interrupted Ayame and headed over to the kitchen.

The kitchen was connected to the living room so Kagome wasn't able to escape Ayame's questioning glares.

Sango and Ayame looked at each other and shrugged. "I made some macaroni and cheese! It's on the stove," Sango stated.

"Ahhh! I love your mac and cheese!" Kagome happily declared and grabbed a bowl from one of the cupboards and dished out a healthy portion. Waiting for the microwave to beep indicating her food was hot enough to eat a soft knock was heard at the door.

Ayame mindlessly continued to watch Grey's Anatomy causing Sango to glare at the obviously lazy wolf demon who was sitting on the two-person loveseat that was way closer to the door versus Sango's position on the bigger couch.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll get it." She opened the door and she tried her hardest to not allow her jaw to drop.

"Inuyasha..." breathlessly escaped her mouth.

Ayame managed to pry her attention from her show and she immediately got up and stood between the two of them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She questioned harshly.

" _Kagome_ , can we talk?" Inuyasha said looking directly into Ayame's eyes.

"Talk then," Ayame demanded.

" _Privately_ ,"

"Ayame, it's fine. We can talk outside, Inuyasha." Kagome softly spoke. She quickly went to her bedroom and fetched an oversized hoodie since she was wearing regular house shorts.

Ayame and Sango stared at Kagome before they finally decided to let her go.

"Be smart," Sango told her before Kagome closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha lead her to a nearby park that was in Kagome's complex.

"What do you want,' Kagome said trying to sound strong. She felt herself slightly shaking from nervousness and anxiety. He made her so weak and vulnerable. She absolutely hated it.

"You're such a fucking whore. Do you know that?" Kagome's heart stopped at his harsh words. She took a seat on the park bench. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid? After the house was cleaned out from the party I decided to go up to Sesshomaru's room and sniff some things out because I was in his room during the party and I knew I smelt something familiar,"

Kagome continued to stare at him in horror knowing what he was leading to.

"It was your fucking scent, Kagome. That's not even the worst part. I smelt your scent all over his bed. His whole room was filled with your scent and your heavy thick arousal. And It was mixed in with his scent as well. You guys fucked last night. You fucked my brother. How fucking pathetic are you? Do you thin-"

"No no no shut up!" Kagome yelled. "Don't finish that sentence!" There was tears running down her face.

"Do you think that I would have gotten jealous and come running back to you?" Inuyasha asked. His tone was so cold. The coldest she has ever heard, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never seemed more alike.

"We were _drunk_ ,"Kagome stated looking down at her feet.

"Why were you with him in the first place?! This was your intention!" Inuyasha yelled causing her to cry harder. "I can't even look at you. To know that my ex had sex with my older brother just to get back at me? That's so fucking low, Kagome. You knew I always hated how much more attention Sesshomaru got during our childhood. I'm always being compared to the bastard. You could have fucked one of my friends but instead you fucked _him."_

"Do you know how hurt I was when I saw you and Kikyo in bed together? It felt like a knife went straight through my heart. You have some fucking nerve, Inuyasha. What me and Sesshomaru did was a pure accident and me and you aren't even together. But yet I caught you fucking Kikyo while me and you were together. What you're feeling right now is nothing compared to how I had felt that day. I couldn't sleep...I couldn't eat...I had to miss work. I was a fucking wreck-"

"I don't want to hear this,' Inuyasha interrupted. He was slowly starting to feel guilty again and he did not want to feel that right now. He chose Kikyo and that's the end of the story. He took a deep breath. "I don't want you anywhere near my house. My family. My friends...Get out of my life completely. What happened between us was so long ago I shouldn't have to be telling you this. Promise me that you'll stay out of my life."

"I promise." Kagome softly spoke.


End file.
